Return to Winter
by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: Elsa's parents say that its dangerous beyond the wall, than she's safer staying put. But adventure and danger have ways of finding her, and its up to Rapunzel, Jack, and Anna to go after her. Young Anna and Elsa with Jackunzel parents!


**Anybody seen The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea? Anybody? That movie was like my childhood and I was watching it the other day and that's kind of what started the inspiration for this story. This chapter will be much longer but I wanted to throw out a PREVIEW for you guys to see if you might be interested. Obviously I own nothing and never (despite my hopes and dreams) ever will. But no matter! ENJOY!**

The freshly fallen snow a top North's workshop swirled around in the wind, dancing to the joyful music playing inside. Chains of lanterns had been woven about the rafters and festive flags of blue and white were draped across the grand banisters. It was a celebration. All the Chosen were present, bringing gifts for the guest of honor.

Mother Nature was very proud of her token; a small potted flower, a rose, whose petals changed color in accordance with its caregiver's mood. Cupid bragged that his gift was the most useful. The cherub had concocted a perfume, contained in a simple glass bottle, which would cause the wearer's beloved to unconditionally return their affection.

Though excitement was thick and tangible in the air of the workshop, many Chosen questioned the necessity of their presence. All had yet to actually see the mysterious child for whom the party was thrown. That is except for the Guardians, who had laid eyes on the baby the day she was born. The Stork and the Groundhog, most eager of the bunch, had snuck away from the main cluster of party-goers in hopes of finding where the child and her parents were waiting to make their appearance.

Once they were a bit away from the crowd, the Groundhog decided it was safe to gossip.

"I heard from Father Time that the kid's deformed." he whispered, disgust hanging on the edge of his voice.

The Stork chuckled; the dingy laugh one gives when they're told a joke they've already heard.

"That's ridiculous." he said, scanning the rooms as they walked, searching for a sign of the couple or their daughter.

"Is it?" the Groundhog raised his eyebrow, "Ain't nothing like this ever been done before; a twerp with a Chosen parent? Seems to me like Manny might be making 'em pay for-"

"For what, Hogs?" the Stork interrupted, "Frost gave up his immortality for this very reason, to have a life with the Princess. No laws were broken."

"Don't even get me started." he scoffed, "That snowflake keeps his job _and_ his powers, but _he_ gets to settle down and live an actual life."

"Come now," the bird begged, "don't be like that."

"The way I see it," he continued without missing a beat, "if I ever want out of this gig, all I've got to do is find a nice lady friend and-"

"Oye!" a stern voice called from in front of them.

Tearing themselves from their bickering, the pair looked to see none other than the Easter Bunny. He was leaning on the outer railing, arms crossed; making it very clear that he wasn't going to let them go any further.

"You're supposed to be back at the globe, mates." he spoke again in a cool voice, "Party's that way."

"Ah yes," the Stork gave a nervous smile, "we were just… well we were trying to… what I mean is-"

"We wanna see the kid!" the Groundhog exclaimed, throwing his paws above his head, "All there's been is talk."

The rabbit narrowed his eye into dangerous slits.

"Yeah, I heard your _talk._" he said removing himself from the railing, slowly walking toward the two, "I'm gonna give ya one word of advice, mates. You'll see 'er when ya see 'er. For now, leave the ankle-biter alone."

The Stork swallowed hard while his companion rolled his eyes. When the rabbit shot him a look, he automatically straightened up.

"Well," he said clearing his throat "looks like our time back here is done. It's always a pleasure, Cotton Tail."

Grabbing Stork by the wing, the small mammal began sauntering in the other direction. After a few paces, he stole a glance over his shoulder. The rabbit was nowhere in sight. A devious grin spread across his fur-covered face.

"C'mon." he hissed, tugging his friend back the direction they'd turned from.

"But-"Stork began.

"There's nothing in our way. Let's go!"

The rodent's heart nearly burst as he spun around only to see Bunnymund standing practically on top of him, eyes all devouring. He cowered and sucked in a breath.

"Forward." the Guardian commanded.

Without another word, Stork and the Groundhog walked back toward the globe with their heads hanging low. Bunny followed closely behind them.

Not far from the confrontation a small, intricate mobile made completely of ice spun above a cream white crib. Tiny hands reached out wishing to grasp one of the pieces; perhaps a snowflake or a golden sun. When its efforts were to no avail, the child began to squirm and fuss. As if on cue, a sweet chorus began sifting through the suite.

"You are my world, my darling.

What a wonderful world I see.

You are the song I'm singing.

You are my Elsa, my melody."

Princess Rapunzel of Corona was well known for her beautiful singing voice. But to a newborn, so fragile and inexperienced to the world, it was like being serenaded by an angle. The child's fussing decrescendoed to a curious murmur, her eyes growing wider with fascination. The princess giggled softly at her daughter's actions. Continuing to hum the sweet lullaby, Rapunzel reached into the crib and carefully picked up young Elsa.

"What seems to be the matter, Sun Drop?" she said pursing her lips, "Nervous about your big debut?"

As if she understood, the infant huddled closer to her mother's chest, trying to hide herself from view.

"Come on now, none of that." Rapunzel cooed, stroking a tuft of platinum locks, "Everyone's dying to see you."

Sighing as the child did not stir she made her way toward the large window, purple silk of her dress trailing after her. The view from their suite was nothing short of breath taking. There were moments when it looked like a painting; crisp white peaks and violet chasms etched beautifully across the dark canvas of night. If it weren't for the streams of light dancing across the sky one might think it really was an art piece.

"Look out there, Elsa." Rapunzel pressed her free hand against the glass, "The lights are dancing for you."

The infant stole a peak at the iridescent display. Her eyes grew wide, desperately trying to absorb each and every color that swam through the air. With her daughter's fussing put to rest and her gaze locked firmly on the sky, Rapunzel felt a small pride swell in her stomach.

"That's right, love," she kissed Elsa's pale forehead, "all for you."

**So yeah! Thank you all so much for reading. Please let me know if you think this is something I should expand on. You're all wonderful, unique, amazing additions to the universe! See ya when I see ya. L8r 3**

**P.S **

**No I am not insane. I have no idea why I'm suddenly talking like a nine year old on crack but whevs. **


End file.
